the_black_swan_headquartersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Elizabeth Foster
Sophie is the main character of the KotLC series and is the Black swan's Project Moonlark, so her biological parents are currently unknown. Special Abilities Sophie Foster, as of Nightfall, is a Telepath, Inflictor, Polyglot, Teleporter, and Enhancer. However, it is hinted that she might have more to come. Even though it is not a special ability, Sophie has a photographic memory. Keefe Sencen also shares this ability. Notably, she has a natural ability for throwing weapons. Telepathy Sophie has had the ability to read minds since the age of five. Her talent was activated by the Mr. Forkle (The leader of the Black Swan) when she was unconscious, on the day she hit her head. Sophie struggles to remember what happened to her that day because Mr. Forkle erased that memory from her head. She is considered to be the most powerful Telepath since she could communicate telepathically halfway across the world while being severely injured. Sophie can also read the minds of animals, which has never been done before and use her abilities to pinpoint others' locations. Her Foxfire instructor is Tiergan and before that, Mr. Forkle mentally trained her. Sophie is portrayed as indestructible and has such an unbreakable mind that even some of the most powerful and well-trained telepaths were unable to penetrate into her mind. Only Mr. Forkle and Fitzroy Avery Vacker, whom she allows into her mind subconsciously, are able to read her thoughts. Fitz enters an unknown code that lets him into Sophie's mind. Polyglot Sophie is a Polyglot. A Polyglot can speak different languages just by hearing them and mimic different accents and voices precisely, which can be helpful in some ways. Alden informs her being a Polyglot will help her in Multi-special studies, which she is taught at Foxfire. She struggles with mimicking, though something that is important in her Linguistics class, and after what Keefe had to do to take the cache (though he didn't intend to hurt her), she decides that she will refuse to mimic. Her instructor is Lady Cadence, who has two abilities, like many other Polyglots, (she is also a Conjurer!) Sophie discovered she was a Polyglot in Book 1. She and Dex were escaping their kidnappers in France, and she spoke to someone in French without realizing it. Inflictor Sophie has this ability as a result of the Black Swan tweaking her genes. Sophie discovered this ability when Dex told her she made their kidnappers fall to the ground in extreme pain. She can harness her emotions by imagining them as thick strings and keep them tied in a sort of knot beneath her ribs. Depending on whether they are positive or negative, she can either inflict incredible pain or soothe another being. Normally, Inflictors can only inflict negative emotions, but as another side effect of the tweaks made to her DNA (based on alicorn DNA this is proven to affect this ability because in exile ''silveny the alicorn can inflict positive emotions as well and helps Sophie with her bad dreams), she can inflict positive emotions as well. She can bring people's minds back from a mental break by inflicting her positive emotions inside their head. She uses this ability several times throughout her adventures in the Lost Cities, for varying purposes. Her instructor is Councillor Bronte, who was the only registered Inflictor in the elvin world before Sophie. Photographic Memory Sophie also has a photographic memory, which helped her achieve greatly in her human schools. When Sophie sees something, she can remember it in her mind exactly how she saw it, detail for detail. She uses her photographic memory for the memory log Alden gave her, which keeps track of different moments for her to reference. She projects her memory onto the pages and often finds hidden messages in them when she looks closely at them. This helps her a lot in classes such as The Universe(she has remembered all the stars places in the sky and names). It also allowed her to retain information the Black Swan planted in her head while she was living in the human world. She sometimes finds this annoying, but in the end, it is usually helpful. Her friend, Keefe Sencen also has this "ability." TeleportAcquired from the similarities to Alicorns in her genes, Sophie can teleport with her mind, like her Alicorn friend, Silveny. Since Sophie has Alicorn genes, she has brown eyes just like the species. Sophie is the only elf who can teleport. However, Greyfell and Silveny, the Alicorns, can also use this ability. When teleporting, Sophie has to get enough momentum by falling in order to enter the void. Sophie also cannot teleport through anything solid (underground (Exile), buildings, or into the Sanctuary, which is located in a mountain range). Jumping off of cliffs or high places is usually how Sophie enters the void. Enhancer Sophie has the ability to enhance or improve someone's energy and special ability just by touching them. Her body builds up energy in her fingertips and releases it through physical contact. She also gives a slight boost to anyone standing near her, but it is nowhere near as powerful as the enhancement she provides by touch. This requires her to wear gloves whenever in public, so she doesn't accidentally boost someone's energy when making physical contact. Dex attempts to give Sophie, crush cuffs with a force-field that allows her to prevent others from being enhanced, but she declines and in the process finds out about his feelings towards her how ever in ''flash back tinker (who works with the black swan) makes her an invention that she places onto her finger nails that blocks her enhancing and can undo and redo this effect by tapping her fingers. mr. Forkle tells her that there is no way for her to turn it off at any time (naturally aka without inventions), making it a real threat to herself, as an enemy could take advantage of her by touching her fingertips and receiving a strong boost of power to fight her with. But she takes the risk anyway for it has many pros as well, This ability was not a result of her genetic modification, and it is stated that Mr. Forkle "paused" when he discovered she would have this ability. Sophie may have never manifested this ability if Mr. Forkle hadn't triggered it in Lodestar. Category:Black Swan Category:Black Swan Member